Ginny's Turn
by Jessalyn-Laine
Summary: Smutty, oneshot sequel to Evening Fun.  It's Ginny's turn to have fun.


A/N: This is the sequel to Evening Fun. The third story in my Morning Bliss series. It's not necessary to read either of those before reading this, but I would love it if you would. Ginny's point of view. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with them.

Warnings: BDSM, whipping, spanking, cussing, slight torture, use of toys, femslash. Not your cup of tea, please don't read.

* * *

You're laying in our bed staring up at the ceiling when I walk in to our room. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you, Hermione?" Your head turns sharply toward the door way to look at me with large, frightened eyes. "No, Ginny, I've been good. I promise." I walk farther into your room and throw the bag I was carrying onto the floor. "Naughty, naughty girl. Lying to me is not going to save you tonight." I walk over to my bag and open it. "Take off your clothes." You scramble to take off your shirt and panties, "Yes, Ginny!" 

I grab two pairs of handcuffs out of my bag and two lengths of rope. I move toward your bed, lay you out flat on it, and forcefully grab your left wrist, handcuffing it to the bed. I move to your right wrist and do the same. You whimper in pain and close your eyes as I move to your legs and force them open, bending your knees before slipping the rope around your ankles and securing them to the bed. "You will oblige my every command tonight. Won't you, Hermione?" Your eyes shoot open and stare directly into mine, "Yes, Ginny." I nod and slide my hands up and down, over your stomach, never letting it go low enough to hit your pulsing clit. "Good. I'd hate to have to punish you any more than you deserve."

I move, turning my back to you, and dip my hand into my bag, grabbing a few beginning supplies—two nipple clamps, and a strap on butterfly vibrator. I turn back around and let you get a look at what I've pulled out. "No, Ginny. Please no! Not the nipple clamps!" I drop the toys on the bed and slap your ass hard enough to leave a bright red hand print, and you scream in pain. "You will do what I tell you to, and I will do whatever I please to you." I spank you once more, with more force than the previous, making you scream in pain again. "Yes, Ginny. Please, forgive me!" You look to me as a tear slides down your cheek.

"Very well. I forgive you. But for that comment, you will be punished as I see fit." I move my hands up to your heaving breasts and circle each nipple with my index fingers. Your back arches up toward my hands as a slight moan escapes your lips. I sharply slap your stomach, "No moaning!" My hand makes its way to the nipple clamps, and I take one in my hand. I open it and place it over your left nipple. You wince in pain and slight pleasure, "Oh, fuck!" I smirk and place the second one over your right nipple. You wince once again and try to move your wrists down causing the handcuffs to bite into your wrists.

I watch you pant and squirm as I pick up the butterfly vibrator. I undo the Velcro around the leg straps and place the straps around both of your legs. I re-Velcro the straps tightly and place the butterfly directly over your clit. I take the remote out of my bag and turn it on to the lowest level. The butterfly body vibrates over your clit as it wings beat lightly on your labia, sending wave after wave of pleasure through your nether regions. You try to close your legs, but the rope bites into your ankles, keeping your legs wide open. I kick the vibrator up to its second level and you clench your fists and bite down on your tongue to keep yourself from moaning in pleasure.

I nod and move down to the foot of your bed to get a better view. I spank your ass again, "Open your eyes!" Your eyes shoot open and your head moves up to look at me. "Watch." I command you as I begin to undress. I slowly take off my shirt first, revealing the sexy black lacey bra I have on underneath. I smirk as you clench your mouth in an effort to not moan. I move to the side of the bed and back away so you can watch as I leisurely unbutton and slide the zipper of my pants down. I move my hands to sensually slip my pants off to expose the matching panties I have on.

Your head tips back and you can't help but moan out in pleasure. I stomp over to the bed and jiggle the nipple clamps and smile as you scream out in pain. I take the clamps off your nipples and rub them between my fingers to restart the blood flow and decrease your pain. You look into my eyes as I run my fingernails over your stomach and just above your curls. I can feel your stomach muscles clenching from the stimulation.

My head dips down to your breasts, and I take a nipple in my mouth. My tongue circles around until the nipple becomes hard again. I suck on that nipple as I run my hand along the side of your breasts and feel as you squirm beneath me. My mouth lets go as you utter a plea, "Please, Ginny. Please let me come." I move my mouth up until it's directly over your mouth. I move my head down as if to kiss you, "Not yet, Baby. Not yet."

I attach my mouth to your other breast, and my hand slides down and presses on the vibrator. You tense up and your legs begin to shake. I move my hand on down and plunge two fingers deep into your aching pussy. "Oh, fuck, yes! Ginny, please!" I pump my fingers in and out at a leisurely pace, just fast enough to drive you completely mad, but not enough to drive you over the long awaited edge.

You begin to scream and moan as I move my self onto your bed and straddle you. My tongue comes out of my mouth to lick its way down, down, down to where my fingers just were. The fingers covered in your come slide down until they line up with your other opening, and begin to lightly probe at it. My tongue darts in out and of your pussy, fucking the hell out of it, and one of my soaking fingers presses its way into your anus. The second finger joins the first and I begin to scissor you. My other hand reaches up to press down on the vibrator, and that's all the more you need to come crashing around me.

I smile into your pussy as I lick up as much of your juices as I can. My hands move to take off the butterfly vibrator, and I place a light kiss on your over stimulated clit. I climb off of you and let you come down from your orgasm. Once your breathing has slowed down, reach into my bag and seize the whip I have in there. I place it on the bed next to you and move to take off my sopping wet panties. You watch with hooded eyes as I do so. You moan in anticipation of what I have in store for you next. My eyes flare in anger and I roughly spank your pussy, causing you to scream and a tear to escape your eye.

I straddle you once again and softly kiss your mouth. You kiss me back as I tangle my hands in your hair and tug on it lightly. I quickly rip my mouth from yours, move up so my pussy is directly over your mouth, and spread my legs wide. I clutch the head board with one hand and pick up the whip with the other. I crack the whip over your stomach, and you jerk in response. "Eat it out!" I order. "Y-yes, Ginny," you answer and begin to lick at my juicy pussy. "Mmmm…Fuck yes, Hermione." I crack the whip over you again, and you being to suck on my clit harder. "Yeah. That's it, Baby! Fuck yeah!"

I clutch onto the head board harder while I continuously whip you as your tongue slips down to fuck my pussy. My head tilts back and my eyes close. I drop the whip and being to rub my clit hard enough to cause pain and pleasure at the same time. "Fuck! Oh, fuck. Shit, Hermione, fuck me dirty, Baby, fuck me dirty!" My legs begin to shake and I squeeze on my clit. That triggers my orgasm, and my juices flow over your tongue and into your mouth. You swallow and lap one last time. I let go of the headboard and slide down to lay on top of you as I come down from my orgasm.

My breathing returns to semi-normal and I climb off the bed to collect the toys for round two. I take out a clit clamp, a 9" double penetrating strap-on, a box of extra large ribbed condoms, a small bottle of warming massage oil, and a bottle of lubricant and place them on the bed. I climb on and move down to your exhausted legs. I pour a generous amount of the oil onto my hands and begin to kneed your thighs, relaxing your tense muscles. I move down to your calves and finally to your feet. You sigh in pleasure, and I am forced to spank you once again.

I place light kisses and bites on your legs as I move up to grab the clit clamp. You tense again, knowing the pain that comes with it. I spank your sore and red ass, "If you keep tensing, it just makes it worse and makes me very angry!" "Sorry, Ginny. Sorry, sorry, sorry!" My hand moves to your clit and circles it, causing it to swell with arousal. I open the clamp and place it over your stimulated clit. I move to grab the strap-on as you scream out in a mix of agony and pleasure.

I step into the strap-on and secure it around my legs. I grab the lube and move back over to you. I place a generous dollop of the lube onto my fingers and move them down to your anus. I let one slip in and feel as your muscles tense around it. "Relax! Damn it!" You cry out as I jiggle the clit clamp as punishment, "Forgive me, Ginny, but it hurts." I feel as your muscles finally begin to relax and slip another finger in. I spread my fingers, scissoring you, prepping you for the large strap-on. You wince and moan as I slip in a third finger.

Finally, I pull my fingers out and grab two condoms. I place them over each dildo on the strap-on and cover the bottom one with lube. I line the strap-on up with both of your entrances and lean down to bite on your nipples as I slide them in. You gasp and scream out in pain and pleasure as I jiggle the clamp and press the strap on deep inside your body. Without pausing to let you become accustomed to the large size of the dildos, I pull them almost all the way out and slam them back in with as much force as I can muster. "Oh, fuck, Ginny! It hurts so much, but it feels so fucking good."

I continue slamming the strap-on into your body. I take the clit clamp off of you and rub your clit as the dildo continuously finds your g-spot. Too soon you come crashing down around me and scream out as your orgasm takes your body force. I slide the strap-on out of you take it off, un-cuff your hands, and untie your legs. I take all the toys and place the back in the bag. I lay down next to your spent body and cover us both with a blanket. I chastely kiss your mouth and murmur in your ear, "Sleep, Baby." You curl yourself around me and we both make our way into dream land.


End file.
